candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2015
01:29 <3primetime3> Dead right? 01:33 nope 01:33 live 01:33 oh rats he's gone! :( 01:40 hi 02:54 come back to GD ;-; 02:55 nuu 02:55 wai 02:55 because no valid reason 02:57 orly 03:13 SKYTIDE!? 03:13 HOW IN THE FUNGUS... 03:13 Nevermind 03:13 hi 03:14 (creeper) (enderman) (skeleton) 03:14 Which of the three explodes? 03:14 creeper 03:14 First. 03:14 (tick) 03:14 Creeper. 03:15 Wow 03:15 people joining :D 03:16 (guardian) (skeleton) (elderguardian) Which mob's ranged attack does NOT get affected by a strength potion? 03:16 skeleton 03:16 (tick) 03:17 (orly) (yarly) (mayberly) (notrly) 03:17 Who is awesome? 03:27 My favorite MC Mob is Skeleton 03:28 .? 03:29 .? 03:29 :/ 03:29 mine 03:29 is the guardian 03:29 if not 03:29 its 03:30 a 03:30 Blaze :D 03:30 03:30 Steve820 wrote a BAD MESSAGE on 10000 ways to end the world.... 03:30 2955. Michael is demoted from "lord of Wikia"! :D 03:30 03:31 -___________________________________________________________- 03:33 o/ 03:35 DO IT 03:35 JUST 03:35 DO IT 03:36 DO WHAT 03:44 Wii fit trainer is coming back 03:44 It is confirmed 03:46 Yipee! 03:47 Bumblebee: I'm not stupid. 03:48 Michael: Bumblebee. Can i try your weapon 03:48 03:48 Bumblebee: Ok. Be careful with it 03:48 03:48 Michael:*shoots at Chad alan's shopkins collection. NO way. I didnt mean for that 03:48 03:48 Chad Alan: WHAT! My poor collection!!! Michael;: I want to teleport myself with the LPTD. Lemme try it. 03:48 03:48 Bumblebee: NO. If you do it you will*sigh* be teleported to the LBOC 03:52 ? 03:52 Its a part of my original RP 03:53 Don't make me Stupid. 03:58 I WANNA COLOR ;-; 11:31 I hate KevimM307. Because he insulted me Ariel 448 and some other users 11:32 Oh? 11:32 How? 11:32 Calling us smelly 11:32 -__ 11:33 Huh? How? 11:33 I dont wanna talk about it -_- 11:33 Oh. 11:34 BRB, going to eat. 11:35 see you :) 11:47 Yay! Hi wildonesbot! o/ 11:48 (even if he's a bot, who knows? :p ) 11:48 ? 11:48 What a big bot there.... 11:51 (Not to be rude here) 11:57 @Supermario3459 11:57 Still Luiga? 12:13 Back. 12:16 wb! 12:19 i hate spinach -_- 12:19 (the vegetable) 12:20 I love it! :/ 12:21 o.o 12:21 wow 12:21 By the way, does Chaney hate some vegetable? 12:26 yes, cauliflower :p 12:26 I find cauliflower ok BTW 12:27 Cauliflower is OK. 12:28 Hi nrn! 12:29 Haha Im just here to check if Flockky was on chat or not 12:29 Im gone 12:29 see you later 12:30 Where is Chaney, by the way? 12:31 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 12:31 Err... 12:31 Hi 3lite o/ 12:32 Hello 3lite, haven't seen you for a while XD 12:32 I haven't seen Chaney for a while :/ 12:32 Same :/ 12:34 <3litecandycrusher> back 12:34 <3litecandycrusher> hey jeremy! long time no see :) 12:34 Yeah :D 12:34 Have you seen Chaney, 3lite? 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> i saw him last week 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> from what i've heard he's taking a break from chat :/ 12:35 Oh :/ 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> … or nto! 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> to* 12:35 ^^^^^^^^^^^ 12:35 <3litecandycrusher> not** 12:35 Hey guys, I don't have much time. :/ 12:36 <3litecandycrusher> XD 12:36 Chaney! 12:36 Hi Chaney! 12:36 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 12:36 Hey Jeremy, Mario and 3lite! :) 12:36 Yay! that's the Chaney I want :D 12:36 with that smile! 12:36 I played a game on geewa.com -_- 12:37 And what happened? 12:37 The one I played with: Ahoj 12:37 Me: You mean ahoy? 12:37 *the one who I played with leaves* 12:37 -_- 12:38 -_- 12:38 -_- 12:38 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 12:38 -_- 12:38 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 12:39 -_- 12:39 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 12:39 * Supermario3459 is playing Banjo Tooie 12:39 <3litecandycrusher> lol so many -_- XD anyways i gtg, see y'all later! o/ 12:39 see you later o/ 12:39 Bye, 3lite! 12:40 I think Czech people on Geewa.com think I am an idiot -_- 12:41 -_- 12:41 Check PM, Jeremy. 12:41 o.o 12:41 Wow! (rofl) 12:43 Nice one, Chaney! 01:15 I just added another hacker on FB -_- 01:16 I asked him what is he doing. His answer: Hacking CCS 01:18 773 (cross) 01:24 o.o 01:25 Finally!!!111!!!!!!1!1!!!! 01:25 93 CCSS beaten -_- 01:26 yay! 01:27 284! -_- 01:34 Back 01:34 * ChaneyTheSamurott pokes Lefty 01:35 How do you enjoy your 735th birthday? :P 01:37 Cat check PM 01:38 Dead! 01:45 hi BP! 01:48 Can I make a fanfic on this wiki (in blog form)? 01:49 Hello? 01:49 Hi olaf 01:49 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 is wondering 01:50 * Btd456Creeper wonders what Olaf is wondering 01:52 * Supermario3459 wonders what wonders the one that wonders what olaf is wondering 01:52 Oh my god what the hell? XD 01:53 * Btd456Creeper wonders why "wonders" no longer sounds like a word 01:53 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 01:53 hi 3lite 01:53 I forgot to say 01:53 HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEFTY! XD 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> not gonna be on for long 01:54 Oh nice 01:54 <3litecandycrusher> oh, right! happy B-day lefty! :) 01:54 He is (cactus) years old :D 01:54 Thanks guys :) 01:54 So lefty 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> i think he is (cactus) + 1 years old :P 01:55 how was your 7788th birthday? :P 01:55 Lefty 01:55 what should I do if an admin breaks a rule 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> wait, he's 56, reason - 01:55 oh yeah 01:55 no, lefty is 6 now 01:55 <3litecandycrusher> he hid his age in a bunch of 5's,and it turns out his age was 55 :P 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> so now he is 56 XD 01:56 Or 5 01:56 What should I do if an admin breaks a rule? 01:56 <3litecandycrusher> i don't think he would make a wiki at the age of 2 :P 01:57 <3litecandycrusher> report it to one of the 3-b-crats 01:57 Which admin broke a rule? O.o 01:57 What if one of the b-crats is the one who broke the rule? 01:57 O.O 01:57 Lefty then 01:58 What if Lefty was the one who broke the rule??? 01:58 xD 01:58 Lol xD 01:58 Wikia!!!! 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> then report it to one of the other 2 b-crats :P 01:58 lol. 01:58 Wikia de-admin me and I quite forever lel 01:58 quit 01:58 Because Lefty, you kicked 3lite 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> huh? 01:58 because "how's this for snow, snow boy?" 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> O_O 01:58 <3litecandycrusher> you found that?! 01:59 Back. 01:59 Yus 01:59 <3litecandycrusher> that was a semi-accident... 01:59 O.O 01:59 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_850_(CCR) A harder version of original level 1061? 01:59 .o. 01:59 when someone said you'd been chat banned before in your admin nomination thread... 01:59 ...I checked your block log and found that. 01:59 <3litecandycrusher> :? 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> storm was the only other one to know about it.. 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> as he was on chat when it happened... 02:00 Lol. 02:00 Not anymore 02:00 <3litecandycrusher> when did you find that? yesterday? 02:00 A while ago 02:01 <3litecandycrusher> that was a semi-accident 02:01 Chaney check PM 02:02 o.o 02:02 <3litecandycrusher> he typed that purposely, but he meant to click "Cancel" and he clicked the ban button 02:02 I have done some investigating 02:02 Oh 02:02 And it's solved :) 02:02 <3litecandycrusher> too bad i can't get rid of tha- wait a minute! 02:03 <3litecandycrusher> doesn't the old bans/blocks get deleted when you change your username? 02:03 Dunno 02:03 Yeah 02:03 they do 02:03 How about the other ban? 02:04 <3litecandycrusher> which other one? 02:04 <3litecandycrusher> Dec. 5th? 02:04 Flockky got banned from chat, his name was changed and the ban wasn't there 02:04 The test subject one 02:04 <3litecandycrusher> that was because i was a test subject for something that was new to chat, and part if it involved banning me 02:04 <3litecandycrusher> of* 02:04 Ok 02:04 What about me? 02:05 They disappeared too, chaney 02:05 <3litecandycrusher> yep, chaney's are gone 02:05 Lefty 02:05 <3litecandycrusher> but then again, if i did change my username... 02:05 <3litecandycrusher> it would wipe out the March 13 one as well 02:05 <3litecandycrusher> which I think i need :/ 02:05 Why? 02:05 If only I never changed my username until later.... :/ 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> that one was actually a ban 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> for something i did that was REALLY stupid 02:06 Someone actually tupo'd my name as "Btdcreeper451" 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> hey brian p/ 02:06 hi? 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> o/ * 02:06 <3litecandycrusher> he's been here in the past, creeper 02:06 hello 02:06 Ok 02:08 Hi. 02:08 Gtg 02:09 Bye. 02:09 I just had to do that -_- 02:10 I got to go. Haircut -_- 02:11 At least uncle Dumb doesn't cut my hair -_- 02:11 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 02:12 Bye. 02:16 I think I found a user unnecessary editing -_- 02:16 User:April flowers 02:20 Hi Storm. 02:20 Hi. 02:21 Storm isn't on my list O.O 02:21 That's because I just knocked your power out :P 02:21 !? 02:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_850_(CCR) How about this level? 02:22 I'm a giant storm, electricity pylons shiver in fear at the sight of me :P 02:22 User:April flowers was unnecessary editing -_- 02:22 That level... is not one I want to play. 02:22 Unnecessary edits? Want more badges so do like this? 02:23 Farm editing... 02:24 Farming for badges too 02:26 http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41585 See this. 02:27 "Then users just decide to make useless edits in order to get badges." The Boomerang of Angry Birds Wiki said. 02:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_856_(CCR) Another level. 02:31 Bacon?! 02:32 Episode 77 is Fizzy Mountain. 02:32 Not Fizzy Fountain! 02:33 Proof? 02:35 Hi Flockky. 02:36 Hi Flockky. 02:37 For me, I want badges to enable, since it adds more interesting stuff to our own profiles. For me, there'll be boredom without it, and deemed that editing and editing without badges are useless. 02:38 Maybe. 02:39 Do you support The Boomerang's sayings? 02:39 ohai Storm 02:39 Hi Cat. 02:40 Hi. 02:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_653_(CCR) Level 653. 02:40 "For Article Comments, it's completely unecesary and non-canon to the article. It also makes it feel like facebook, like Qaz said." 02:40 What's the matter about the feeling like facebook? -_- 02:40 Of course I opposed Boomerang's sayings :/ 02:41 Maybe Facebook post comments, but I oppose as well. 02:41 Boomerang's planning to be a more stricter wiki, causing the progression of that wiki, to be very slow. 02:42 But it's safe and not much vandalism like CCSW. 02:42 However, only one activity a day is extremely slow. 02:42 Hi Bumblebee. 02:43 Hi. 02:45 Hey guys 02:47 Should we disable message wall in CCSW and CCSFW as in this comment: "Also, I removed the Message Walls because it took away the Wikia feeling. Having those around is just like a Facebook, and several users post unnecessary comments, and it gets annoying to clean up threads." said Qazqaz555. 02:48 And use the user talk page instead. 02:49 it wouldn't be that convenient :/ 02:50 Talk page vs comments. 02:50 Boomerang told that talk page is more convenient than comments! 02:50 *was 02:50 Me: If I report in talk page, others won't see my message. If the comments were available, my message would have read by others. And others can discuss the difficulty in level walkthrough pages. Which one is more convenient between Talk page or Comments? 02:50 Boomerang: Talk page, like I said again, comments make it feel like facebook. You can already see from threads that rarely nobody is mature enough to stop making spam comments. 02:55 . 02:55 . 02:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_393_(CCR) If I replaced the licorice swirls with 11-move bombs? 02:58 Dead. 02:59 WB. 03:01 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Waffle_Woods One of the worst episodes ever. 03:01 6 IH levels. 03:01 6 VE levels. 03:15 <3primetime3> Heyo. 03:15 hi prunetune! 03:15 <3primetime3> Just woke up, literally. 03:17 <3primetime3> I really hope the new difficulties don't get through. 03:17 Hi. 03:18 I used to the old colors. 03:19 <3primetime3> You will get used to them soon. I'm used to the old colors too. 03:20 <3primetime3> and I don't really use talk pages. 03:20 <3primetime3> XD 03:20 We used those colors for almost 2 years. 03:21 <3primetime3> I know right? It is better though, so it is changed :3 03:21 Comments is more convenient than talk pages. 03:21 isn't it? 03:22 <3primetime3> Yeah. 03:23 http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41585 Who on earth said talk page is more convenient than comments... 03:23 <3primetime3> That's funny LOL. 03:24 <3primetime3> I need to BRB in about 20 minutes. The meantime, feel free to boomerang :D 03:24 Okay. 03:26 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 03:26 WB. 03:28 When I contributed in Angry Birds Wiki, I feltl envy/jealous to our wiki that many contributors and activities; on the other hand, ABW didn't have like this. 03:28 The reason is ABW is very strict. 03:30 <3litecandycrusher> brb 03:31 o/ hi 03:31 bye 03:31 Bye. 03:32 Did you see Angry birds 2? 03:33 I have seen. 03:34 Angry Birds games are fun, but I hate the newer games like Stella pop and AB 2 as lives system. 03:34 I hate lives system. 03:35 *because of 03:35 WB. 03:35 Template:Note ever since this template was moved, it ain't locked no more 03:35 hi O/ 03:36 The players gave the original angry birds a great grade of 17/20 03:36 Angry birds 2 got a... 06/20! 03:37 If no lives system, I may rate more stars. Now is 3 stars of 5. 03:37 No lives system=5/5. 03:37 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_260_(CCR) Do you like this level? 03:37 Level 30 in AB 2 sucks. 03:37 I'm on level 04! 03:38 I shocked when I had seen the lives system in Angry Birds Stella Pop. 03:39 Angry Birds use the most hated element of Candy Crush! 03:42 Yes, If I could only hack one thing in Candy Crush... that freaking lives system! 03:42 The bad news: Each live in Angry Birds 2 charges for 1 hour! 03:43 Good news: You can cheat lives as in Candy Crush. 03:47 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_246_(CCR) I want 41 color bombs in a single level! 03:56 You know... You can just change your phone's date so you can keep playing xD by the way, hi 04:01 <3primetime3> Back. 04:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_538_(CCR) No orange candies instead of yellow... 04:05 Hey guys. 04:05 . 04:09 Hi DarkLee64 o/ 04:11 Hi 05:20 Let's sum up what happened during the last 30 minutes : 05:20 hi primetime 05:20 Bye I mean 05:20 Ok let's retry 05:20 <3primetime3> Oh, you're leaving? 05:20 <3primetime3> I just came! 05:21 Bye primetime 05:21 Hi 3lite 05:21 bye 3lite 05:21 hi enderman 05:21 bye enderman 05:21 hi primetime 05:21 <3primetime3> LOL 05:21 (I just did a sum up of that : 05:21 3primetime3 has gone to crush some candies. 05:21 3litecandycrusher has joined the chat. 05:21 3litecandycrusher has gone to crush some candies. 05:21 EndermanR169 has joined the chat. 05:21 EndermanR169 has gone to crush some candies. 05:21 3primetime3 has joined the chat. 05:21 <3primetime3> Haha. 05:21 <3primetime3> Supermario, are you bored right now? 05:21 what happened during the 30 last minutes (rofl) 05:21 <3primetime3> Nothing. 05:23 <3primetime3> http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:3primetime3 I wanna see how many Easter Eggs you can find after reading my message on my message wall. 05:23 <3primetime3> Feel free to cheat, but if you do, please tell me how you cheated XD 05:25 <3primetime3> You can be a test monkey! 05:28 Hmmm... I tried the museum one and a few but there's nothing :/ 05:29 <3primetime3> There are 19 of them, one currently unobtainable, so 18. The wiki will only keep growing. 05:30 I'm sure there's a simple way to cheat 05:30 <3primetime3> Please tell me how you cheated if you do. 05:30 <3primetime3> Did you visit the homepage? 05:31 <3primetime3> That's the format of every egg. 05:31 <3primetime3> No need to go looking for pictures and weird stuff LOL. 05:32 I didn't cheat; But if we search "Easter" does it works? :/ 05:32 <3primetime3> Try it! Feel free to cheat. 05:33 <3primetime3> 3lite found 4 and Asew found 3, so I know you can do better than them :P 05:34 I can found 4 by searching "code" on the search bar xD 05:36 <3primetime3> Only 1 :P 05:36 I wonder if 3testtest3 counts :/ 05:37 <3primetime3> Yeah it does! Asew and 3lite missed that. Keep finding the codes! 05:38 Ok, let's talk about that in PM because there's a chat log! 05:38 <3primetime3> It doesn't matter. This game is for a different wiki anyways. 05:39 <3primetime3> Someone else will hide them for this wiki. 05:39 Ok, so we have 3TestTest3 05:39 ms218e3rif - Gibberish page 05:40 4ewer2d3st - Chat page 05:40 <3primetime3> The code isn't right for Gibberish. 05:40 jkjkjkjkjk - For the Congratulations you have found an easter egg page 05:40 <3primetime3> That doesn't count :D 05:41 So I have... 2? 05:41 ewee54a45x 05:41 <3primetime3> Yeah. 05:41 <3primetime3> The code is still wrong. 05:41 s41d8e 05:41 <3primetime3> It's a ten digit code. 05:41 cld3eftelz 05:41 <3primetime3> No :P This one's hard. 05:42 m53nxopru2 05:42 <3primetime3> Nope! 05:42 <3primetime3> Oh man, Asew and 3lite were stuck on this one. 05:43 <3primetime3> BTW, in the actual game, you will lose points for getting the code wrong XD 05:43 I'm sure there's a certain logic 05:44 <3primetime3> Should I tell you? 05:44 "your points"? 05:47 this is the only "non gibberish" part xD 05:48 <3primetime3> Do you have a QWERTY keyboard? 05:49 Nope, an AZERTY keyboard 05:51 <3primetime3> That's why. 05:51 <3primetime3> Take a look at a QWERTY keyboard. 05:51 Hi 05:52 <3primetime3> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/QWERTY#/media/File:Qwerty.svg 05:52 <3primetime3> Hey. 05:52 Notice anything? 05:52 <3primetime3> The color? 05:52 I'm part of the PDGDI Group 05:53 Poorly Drawn Geometry Dash Icon Group 05:56 <3primetime3> Get it now Mario? 05:56 what the QWERTY has to do with gibberish? :/ 05:56 <3primetime3> Take a look at the last one? 05:56 <3primetime3> And shift all of the letters left one. 05:59 I don't get it :/ 06:00 I BROKE 2,000 IN FRUIT NINJA!!!! O________O HOLY $@!&!!!!!! 06:00 #betternerfgreninja 06:00 <3primetime3> Nice! 06:01 <3primetime3> Greninja's NOT OP. 06:01 #goldenemberbladeandghostbustersbackgroundisreallygoshdarnoverpoweredbeyondbelief 06:02 Oh wait I get it! 06:03 m53nxopru2 ---> l24bzoey1 06:04 No no no! 06:04 n24bzoey1 06:04 better 06:07 <3primetime3> Hm? 06:09 I GOT AN UNBELIEVABLE BLITZ IN 2 SECONDS O_________________O 06:09 NO JOKE 06:20 <3primetime3> Hi 3lite! 06:21 <3litecandycrusher> hey primetime o/ 06:22 <3primetime3> Mario's looking for the Easter Eggs write now. 06:22 <3primetime3> *right 06:22 <3litecandycrusher> i believe i only found… 5? 06:22 <3primetime3> I don't remember LOL 06:22 <3primetime3> I thought it was 4. 06:22 <3litecandycrusher> 4 or 5 06:24 <3primetime3> I guess it's harder than I thought. I thought this game would be done in one day. 06:24 <3primetime3> And it's gonna be much bigger later. 06:24 <3litecandycrusher> yup XD 06:24 <3litecandycrusher> how many easter eggs are you planning to make? 06:24 <3litecandycrusher> hide* 06:24 <3primetime3> About 100-250, depending how many pages I can get by March. 06:25 <3litecandycrusher> oh my... 06:25 The game starts in... MARCH??? 06:26 <3litecandycrusher> yup, that's when Easter is 06:26 <3litecandycrusher> XD 06:26 <3litecandycrusher> by March there's gonna be SO many pages lol 06:26 and they have how many days to find them? 06:27 <3primetime3> I originally thought one day (Easter), but that's too little I see. 06:27 ONE DAY? O________________O 06:27 (Impossible) !!! 06:28 <3litecandycrusher> how about a week? 06:28 <3primetime3> Can you help me make at least one page a day 3lite? 06:28 <3primetime3> Yeah. 06:28 <3primetime3> Maybe even more. 06:28 <3litecandycrusher> i'll try, but real life has been getting in my way lately :/ 06:28 <3primetime3> For the very hard ones you guys haven't mentioned yet. 06:29 <3primetime3> Same. School will get in the way to make pages too. 06:29 <3litecandycrusher> exactly 06:29 Can I make one? you can add an easter egg in the meantime 06:30 <3primetime3> Sure. Make as many as you can Supermario! 06:30 <3primetime3> I'm asking for one a day if possible LOL 06:30 It can be absolutely anything? 06:31 <3primetime3> Yeah. 06:31 <3primetime3> o/ 06:31 o/ 06:31 Hey guys. 06:31 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg 06:31 <3litecandycrusher> bey all! o/ 06:31 <3litecandycrusher> hi and bye chaney o/ 06:31 Easter eggs? 06:31 <3litecandycrusher> yup 06:32 <3litecandycrusher> mario's looking for them 06:32 What easter eggs? 06:32 <3litecandycrusher> i've found about 4 or 5 total 06:32 o/ 3lite 06:32 <3litecandycrusher> it's an easter egg hunt that primetime's been making 06:32 <3primetime3> http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:3primetime3 Find as many as you can, cheating or legitimately. 06:33 <3primetime3> If you cheat, please tell me how you cheated. 06:42 <3primetime3> @Supermario, why don't you create a few pages in French? :D 06:42 <3primetime3> In pure French? 06:46 Prime, did you get PM? 06:47 In Pure French? 06:47 Ok :D 06:47 Mario, make an article about me in French! (rofl) 06:49 change the difficulty colors for goodness sake they are making me barf -_- 06:50 <3primetime3> Back to the old ones? 06:50 <3primetime3> There was a consensus to change them. 06:50 Yeah, he wants them back :/ 06:50 He also wrote about him and barfing on the thread as well :/ 06:50 My suggestion : Ignore Him 06:53 <3primetime3> I want to give [User:Ged Ladd this user] rollback rights, but I'm not sure. 06:54 Let's wait, Prime. 07:10 (coin2) (redcoin2) (bluecoin2) 07:11 <3primetime3> I saw that LOL. I'm creating a very long page right now :D 07:15 What did you see? :) 07:18 <3primetime3> The Mario Coin page :) 07:22 Haha :D 07:22 BTW : these coins I put upthere on the chat were originally planned for a chat game that would be starting last February 27th... But it got delayed :/ 07:23 Main reason : no one ever responded to my blog post about it :( 07:23 <3primetime3> No one seems to know how to implement the chat game eh? The Plants vs. Zombies Wiki and the Geometry Dash Wiki have the same problems. 07:23 People on Geewa are so stupid -_- 07:24 <3primetime3> That moment when you spent a long time typing something, and no one responded. 07:25 EEEUGGGGHHH] 07:25 Hey Asew. 07:25 Just had to walk for fifteen minutes in like 100 degree F temperatures with six 1 1/2 inch binders in my bookbag and more supplies in another bag 07:26 Least to say i'm not in a good mood 07:26 <3primetime3> Hey Asew! 07:26 <3primetime3> Yikes. Yeah, school starts August 18th for me :( 07:27 Sep 8 for me :/ 07:27 When do you get out @Chaynay 07:28 My University starts Sep 11th 07:28 Sep 8 - the terrible Tuesday. The day, when I go back to school -_- 07:29 I think September 11th is the first day of university, but the boring part will start September 14th 07:29 I'm ready for a huge wave of lessons DX 07:30 Out of 5 subjects, I want to keep one! 07:30 Boringember 18 - the first black Friday -_- 07:30 (for sure) 07:30 <3primetime3> I keep remember the really bad stress I had before summer break that I was willing to pay someone to run me over. No one would take my offer. 07:30 Sep 18 is both my sister and Katmint birthday! 07:33 Sep 18 is also my uncle Jacob, aunt Magdalena and my cousin Jeremy's birthday o.o 07:33 Uncle Jacob is a good uncle. 07:33 So ia aunt Mag, I just hate she smokes :/ 07:33 *is 07:33 And my cousin Jeremy? Also good. 07:34 Uncle Jacob and aunt Mag are turning 43! o.o 07:34 and my cousin Jeremy is turning 15. 07:34 Today was my first school friday 07:34 <3primetime3> Time flies, doesn't it ;) 07:34 Let me look at Uncle Ariel Moneybag... 07:34 <3primetime3> School already? 07:34 Hey Ryan 07:34 (coin2) x 00 07:35 o/ 07:35 Oh xD 07:35 Guess what 07:35 Hey Ryan :) 07:35 That icon is #9original11me 07:35 <3primetime3> I have to wake up at 5:30 for school -_- 07:35 I've never seen anyone use the wave like that in their picture 07:35 I GOT A 49 FRUIT COMBO IN FRUIT NINJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:35 @Prunetune I wake up at 5:00AM, but my school starts at like 6:59AM XD 07:35 School sucks. but as of now I'm entering university 07:35 (cactus) (Cactus) (Cactus) (Cactus) (Cactus) 07:35 (cactus) 07:35 (cactus) 07:35 (cactus) 07:36 who? 07:36 (Cactus) 07:36 4real 07:36 @Ryan 07:36 HOW?!?!?! 07:36 Fruit ninja - +00 (coin2) 07:36 Golden Ember Blade + Ghostbusters backgrund + Frenzy + Freeze 07:36 = CARNAGE 07:36 They made that blade OP as hec 07:37 heck* 07:37 IKR 07:37 I'm not really interested in getting it 07:37 I can't even beat Truffles XD 07:37 I'm (foreveralone) 07:37 No star... 07:37 :( 07:38 I never buy ingame stuff unless it's DLC 07:38 How could this happen to me... 07:38 I wish RobTroll would release 2.0 07:38 ^ 07:38 We know the name of the unknown song, Geometrical Dimensions 07:38 I got a score of 2,269 07:39 Everyone: :O 07:39 D: 07:39 <:O 07:39 I'm trying to beat Galactic System on GeoDash, 54% 07:39 I FINALLY beat 30 map packs, got the UFO in Gatling's profile pic! XD 07:41 1367 07:41 What? 07:42 Eh, whatever. Time to eat some Doritos! 07:42 Now 1665 points 07:43 I also got 1337 points in one run 07:44 And did you get 1111? 07:44 (notrly) 07:46 (ok) 07:46 I got a TWANNY-WAN fruit Wombo Combo 07:47 What did the bonus say when you got the 49-fruit Combo? 07:48 Same as anything 10+ 07:48 (insert number here) fruit combo!?!?!!? 07:50 "5 Videos You Are Banned From Watching" 07:50 That sounds interesting... 07:50 Is that one one of them? 07:50 I just got 69 starfruit (naughty) 07:51 How do you get a certain starfruit? 07:51 I won a kite in a duck race 07:51 Guess what my number was 07:51 69 (naughty) 07:51 Guess what my locker number is? 07:52 What? 07:52 42 07:52 8068 07:52 305? 07:52 Oh. 07:52 Boys always get evens so there was no possible way for me to get 8069 07:52 + 1 = 80 69 (naughty) 07:56 <3primetime3> That's interesting Asew. 07:57 <3primetime3> My locker number as odd last year. What are you trying to say here? :3 07:58 6th Grade: 6086 07:58 7th Grade: 7305 07:58 8th Grade: 8068 07:58 <3primetime3> BRB in an hour. 08:00 My lockers : 08:01 grades 1 - 12 : 000 08:01 Hi 08:01 Hi Btd and Aston o/ 08:01 Hello, I managed to pass Level 376 in my 1st try. 08:02 Lucky. 08:02 Nice! :) 08:02 Hello, I managed to pass Level 70 pre-nerd in my 2nd try. 08:02 pre-nerf* 08:02 I remember how painful was 376 for me. 08:03 I don't remember how painful it was 08:03 Hello, I managed to pass Level 181 pre-nerf in my 1st try with 3 stars 08:03 because I'm stuck on 125 08:03 I hate level 125! 08:03 ^^^ 08:03 I'm going to be multitasking 08:03 It was the first Challenge for me! Welcome to Candy Crush! 08:03 Hello, I managed to pass Level 910 in my 1st try with 3 stars. 08:04 Level 910 pre-nerf* 08:04 lol 08:05 I wanna make a fanfic 08:05 Are candy bombs your friend? 08:06 Meh. 08:06 125 took me 9 tries. 08:06 HAX 08:06 HAX!!! 08:06 YOU HACKED IT OK? YOU HACKED IT HACKED HACKED HACKED IT... 08:07 What do you think of chocolate? 08:07 He was just lucky 08:07 Eh, I guess I can't complain (Level 70 pre-nerf was MY lucky VH level) 08:07 Chocolate is my friend. 08:07 Licorice and 2-layered icing are definetely NOT my friends. 08:08 Once (if) I pass 125, I'm starting an attempt counter. 08:08 gonna try now 08:08 hi olaf 08:08 bai everyone 08:08 Hi an dbye 08:08 Good luck on keeping the track 08:09 Imagine if there was a level that gave you 21 moves, 4 colors, 2-layer chests, UFOs and coconut wheels... 08:09 bye* 08:09 see you btd o/ 08:10 Chaney 08:10 check PM 08:13 Wut 08:13 I don't have any boasters 08:13 but the game keeps spawning me with a wrap candy? 08:13 By speaking of btd... where's bestbtd4player? 08:15 ZOMG STOP GIVING ME WRAP CANDYS 08:16 ZOMG? zebras oh my god? :P 08:17 Why do I keep getting wrapped candies on the start board? 08:17 every level 08:19 My favorite level type is the ingredients levels. 08:24 Mine is Timed 08:26 Hey 08:27 Hi o/ 08:27 Not staying for long. 08:28 Ok... 08:31 The new colors makes the list of levels page look like a rainbow lol 08:33 Yes, Honestly I find the colors fitting because for the older system going from blue to salmon to violet was random :/ 08:34 I hope it doesn't change on the fanon wiki too. I don't feel like going back and changing the colors 08:35 Especially on my episode pages because its a pain adding the difficulty colors on the level tables 08:36 We are almost all supporting the change. but we decided to create another template with the newer difficulties 08:37 You mean we have to type the amounts of each on the episode pages again? 08:37 Nope... for the infoboxes 08:37 Oh. Good. I have to go now. Bye 08:38 see you o/ 08:45 Hi Meowinledark! \o 08:45 :P 08:46 hey Olaf! o/ 08:47 I wonder if chaney will check PM 08:47 Meow purr purr 08:47 hey Asew 08:47 No PM, Olaf :/ 08:48 Oh... 08:48 Refresh? 08:48 Hi everyone who joined 08:48 Hi 08:48 :P 08:49 I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop on the difficulty colors. 08:49 hey primetime 08:49 Still no PM, Olaf :/ 08:49 Hi Proonton \o 08:49 <3primetime3> Hey Cat! 08:49 <3primetime3> @Cat, are you from Australia? 08:49 nope 08:50 :P 08:50 I sent it again, Chaney 08:50 what made you think so? 08:50 <3primetime3> Most of the expert coders I know either came from Vietnam or Australia. I had to ask :P 08:50 haha no 08:51 Where are you actually from? Cat 08:51 As coding goes, I am 100% made in the US of A. 08:51 Oh 08:51 For the rest... I'm from different places 08:52 I'm not from the US but lived there a long time. FL is my adoptive home. 08:52 <3primetime3> I'm from California - across the US LOL. 08:53 Cool. I lived in the Bay area for a while. That's where I had Thai Chicken Pizza. XD 08:56 My internet has been going nuts. I hope my router isn't dying... :( 08:56 If I like suddenly don't show up for a few days... that's probably what happened. :( 08:58 Yo guys.... 08:59 hey Emma 08:59 I am going to need Surgery. 08:59 Too much WiiFitting huh? 08:59 No 08:59 The muscle just flat out ripped open. 08:59 ? 08:59 I can barely move. nevertheless walk 09:00 osht. 09:00 calf muscle? 09:00 A muscle in my knee ripped all the way open when it was injured. 09:00 It had been injured for a year. 09:00 oh man! :( 09:00 I'm sorry. 09:01 Its alright 09:01 I will get surgery in a few months. 09:01 My father has no license and my mothers car just broke 09:01 man. 09:02 Btw cat 09:02 What are you waiting for.... 09:02 waddayamean? 09:02 You need to fire it up and become immortalized.\ 09:02 #NewDisturbedSong 09:03 lol 09:03 What are you waiting for is on par with down with the sickness. 09:03 on it... TY :D 09:03 With the best solo no contest 09:03 A chorus that packs a hell of a punch 09:03 and dan is just going mad. 09:04 So what you waiting for tell me what you waiting for 09:05 <3primetime3> Back. And sorry about that. :( 09:05 * Catinthedark is listening.... with suckky earbuds but still... 09:05 Primetime 09:05 There is a big problem. 09:05 Scroll up. 09:06 <3primetime3> I am, sorry about that :'( 09:07 Cat 09:07 ya? 09:07 I think what are you waiting for is an apology for fire it up 09:07 An apology for fire it up? (rofl) 09:07 Yea 09:07 That song sucked 09:08 (cactus) 09:08 It was a good melody and a good solo 09:08 I like iit. 09:08 But then.... 09:08 THE CONCEPT 09:08 I like the song. 09:08 DEATH 09:08 BY 09:08 WEED 09:08 WTF 09:08 DISTURBED 09:08 no death in it... 09:08 I actually love fire it up 09:08 but.. smoking weed.... 09:08 really? 09:08 yeah it freakin rocks 09:08 Cat 09:09 we should create a disturbed wiki 09:09 well it's not like a prescription you don't have to DO it!! 09:09 haha... 09:09 not a bad thought 09:09 Cat 09:09 how is what are you waiting for. 09:09 TBH I am not so sold on what are you wating for 09:10 I mean it's good... I haven't heard anything by them I DON'T like! 09:10 but I like others better 09:10 like criminal 09:10 i love that 09:10 Criminal = <3 09:11 Try out Sons of Plunder 09:11 thats a personal favorite 09:11 k 09:11 so far so nice... :P 09:11 uz my official sound source now, Emma. :D 09:12 oh yeah. 09:15 good lyrics too. 09:16 Yea 09:16 they really make sense 09:16 Media corruption taking over. 09:16 And that is perfect 09:16 THEN 09:16 THEY 09:16 MADE 09:16 F*CKING 09:16 FIRE 09:16 IT 09:16 UP 09:16 TO 09:16 PROMOTE 09:16 THE 09:16 MEDIA 09:17 oh... IDK about that promoting the media... (rofl) 09:17 * Catinthedark fires up fire it up 09:18 I think it's best not to take that song too seriously ya know? 09:18 Yea... lol 09:18 Because I nearly threw my disturbed t shirt on the ground when I heard it the first time 09:18 then I kind of adapted too it 09:18 but damn, it rocks like nobody's business. 09:19 it does have a commercial thing going... to the sound i mean... but it works. 09:19 Which one? 09:20 fire it up 09:20 there's parts that are like... mehh ok, but it's got a really good riff 09:20 I think they actually coulda done MORE with it... musically. 09:20 Want a short disturbed song that kicks ass? 09:21 sure. 09:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d491Ktj_Uw 09:21 Avarice 09:21 Emma you Cussed!!!!! 09:21 Ass is allowed. 09:21 Lefty made that official. 09:21 Ok 09:21 And chaney for that matter. 09:22 actually the rules even say mild-moderate profanity is allowed, just not certain words... 09:22 c- s- f- 09:22 cerebral spinal fluid (rofl) 09:23 Also the b- 09:23 @emma Avarice is awesome 09:23 oh, yeah that figures 09:23 However, bastard is allowed. not in a mean way though. 09:23 that's sexist 09:23 wow ok 09:23 b* should be allowed in the same way 09:23 rude. 09:23 I will raise hell at lefty, alright? 09:23 like... "that test was a b--ch" 09:24 or "some lucky bast--d will win it for sure" 09:24 Why are we swearing. 09:24 same diff 09:24 <3primetime3> Cat, you cursed! *cerebr*l sp*nal fl*id! 09:24 just saying, both examples of non-mean usage 09:24 (rofl) 09:24 (rofl) 09:24 Sorry I was AFK 09:24 Cat 09:24 ya 09:24 What's going on? 09:24 want another song that kicks @$? 09:24 however, it is a slow and dramatic song. 09:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPsYKDKCo6w 09:24 I do think there is a cuss in it though. 09:25 But who cares, this is a heavy metal - death metal band 09:25 There is a cuss in it. 09:25 Click at your own risk people. 09:25 ooooh, coz there's not like cusses in the other ones?? (rofl) 09:25 xD 09:25 oh but I guess we didn't link them lol 09:25 Exactly... 09:25 Oh well 09:25 who cares 09:25 Heavy metal band = cusses 09:25 shhhh. 09:25 right but ...shhh 09:25 k 09:26 Want to do this in PM? 09:26 I wanted to put criminal as my profile song but couldnt 09:26 Chat tennis 09:26 HOLY HELL 09:26 criminal rocks! 09:26 09:26 Dat opening rift doe 09:26 i knowwwwww 09:26 but it's got a srs cuss later on.... lucky i realized in time. 09:27 Hmm.... 09:27 I got it 09:27 set it as Ava 09:27 ava? 09:27 avarice. 09:27 ohh 09:27 WOW 09:27 THAT CHORUS 09:27 I LOVE THIS SONG. 09:27 Deceiver? yah this one's awesome 09:27 love their growl 09:27 No 09:27 Criminal 09:28 I am in love. 09:28 but it's smooth too 09:28 Can't get over the new ERB 09:28 Cat 09:28 making a disturbed wiki. 09:28 oh! Yah... I like listened to Criminal on repeat for an hour one day XD 09:28 It's free of any rule-breaking cussing, but I think the last verse might break a rule 09:28 You my second hand man. 09:28 ASEW 09:28 WHY ARE YOU LISTENING 09:28 TO 09:28 HEAVY 09:28 METAL 09:28 Because Epic Rap Battles of History is heavy metal 09:29 hmmm... another one I don't know... I'm so out of it... 09:29 but this can be remedied... 09:29 Asew 09:29 You made me laugh. 09:29 It is rap. 09:29 ewww! 09:29 sorry Asew no offense 09:29 Rap is disgusting. 09:29 but yeah, it's not my thing 09:29 Cat, add that into one of our similarities . 09:30 Have you two even heard of Epic Rap Battle of History? 09:30 Yea. 09:30 It is rap. 09:30 That is all I need to know. 09:30 OH HELL YEA 09:30 Cat get ova here 09:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wF-DCt4YYjg 09:31 The only battle that's like regular rap at all is the Hi.... Crap I can't say his name -_- 09:31 (May include a cuss, click at own risk) 09:31 shaka zulu versus julius caesar = RAP. 09:31 IOH 09:31 MY 09:31 That one more's enjoyable than the one I was gonna say 09:31 F*CKING 09:31 GOD 09:31 not rock. defo not metal. deffffo not heavy! 09:32 Cat 09:32 Awaken. 09:32 AWAKEN 09:32 AWAKEN!!!! 09:32 is that a song? 09:32 :P 09:32 yES 09:32 It is the best disturbed song 09:32 EVER 09:32 George Watsky is so awesome XD 09:32 F*ck what are you waiting for 09:32 OMG that was painful 09:33 Hey I tried, right? 09:33 Ye Cat 09:33 yo tried 09:33 I applaud you for sacraficing yourself. 09:34 ugh lag 09:34 cat 09:34 yo 09:34 check pm 09:37 Primetime 09:37 you into heavy metal? 09:40 <3primetime3> Not......really..... 09:40 <3primetime3> At times I bust my speakers full blast though. 09:41 Do you like the band disturbed? 09:43 <3primetime3> Never heard of it. 09:45 I wonder if they did multiple versions of this... the one i heard before seemed better maybe concert 09:47 :/ 09:48 eh.. yah. wrong chat 09:48 :P 09:56 <3primetime3> Bye again guys! 10:00 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 10:03 <3litecandycrusher> oop… everyone's away :/ 10:03 dead cat is dead 10:03 <3litecandycrusher> … or not. hey emma o/ 10:04 <3litecandycrusher> yes a dead cat is dead :P (i know you meant to say chat) 10:04 me neither, I'm making pages for my fanon 10:05 Fun fact, "cat" in French is "Chat" 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> dang i gtg… bye all! o/ 10:05 Awwww :( o/ 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> sorry :/ 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> real life's been getting in the way nowadays 10:13 time for some soda 10:45 ... 2015 08 07